Dylan Watson-Holmes
by FriiMoriarty
Summary: Los recuerdos, de aquella persona que más aman Holmes y Watson. Un regalito de cumpleaños para una de mis mejores amigas. Universo alterno.
1. Chapter 1

Había despertado muy temprano esa mañana, feliz. La noche anterior había sido todo tan maravilloso y tan.. Excitante. Volteó hacia un lado y vio a su lado a un pelirrojo, con pestañas largas y con una maravillosa piel blanca como la nieve. Suspiró tranquilamente. Se sentía en paz, se sentía bien y se sentía completo.

Había pasado por muchas infinitas cosas en esos años. Más que nada, desde que había salido del orfanatorio. Se levantó de la cama con paso despacio y se dirigió al baño, abriendo lentamente la perilla de la misma, para no hacer ruido ni despertar a su amante tendido en la cama.

Entró y se comenzó a retirar la poca ropa que traía, eran sus pantalones azul cielo con rayas azul marino, que usaba de pijama, debajo tenía su bóxer negro y pegado, que hacía contorno con su figura delgada, pero con músculos bien formados.

El agua ya estaba casi al borde de la tina, clara y limpia como siempre, fue metiendo poco a poco sus pies para sentir el agua, en todo su cuerpo relajándolo poco a poco mientras la espuma que había puesto antes llenaba de espumas todo el ambiente. Cerró los ojos y comenzó a pensar en su pasado.

Era Diciembre, lo recordaba bien,. La nieve caía por doquier y siempre le gustaba ver la nieve caer mientras leía un buen libro. Era el más avanzado en todo el orfanato, su institutriz, Mary Morstan siempre había estado muy orgullosa de él. Ella era una gran persona, le daba lástima que su primer matrimonio no había funcionado. Pero el director del orfanato también era una gran persona y ahora habían hecho una gran pareja.

Niños entraban y salían del orfanato, el ya había cumplido 8 años. Y aún nadie lo había adoptado, pero aún así no le importaba, le gustaba ver parejas de casados buscar bebés recién nacidos. Supuso que nadie se podría interesar por un niño antisocial a quién nadie querría por pasársela callado y sin mucho que hacer más que indagar en sus libros. Siempre sus libros.

Una tarde, ese día, una pareja en particular entró. El alzó la mirada mientras un rubio, con un bastón era acompañado por un moreno, quién estaba vestido muy particular, y además de todo, muy desaliñado. Se preguntó si tal vez era un científico loco y su ayudante. Se rió para si al pensar en esa loca idea.

– Oh, John, es un placer volver a verte.

– Gracias Mary, Igualmente. ¡Esta encantadora hoy!

– Sí, sí, todos estamos encantadores… ¿Podemos ver los niños?

– Holmes, por dios, parece un acosador.

– Pff, Watson. Lo que sea. – Seguía mirando con curiosidad, hasta que tanto esos orbes castaños, como los azules del niño se encontraron. Por segundos se quedaron viendo. De pronto el rubio captó ello, y volvió la mirada hacia el niño. ¿Amor a primera vista? Sí, había sido eso.

Se acercaron al niño, se notaba a kilómetros que era por demás listo, y tenía un libro de casi 500 páginas, y se notaba que ya lo había leído por la mitad. Lo que más curiosidad le había dado a Holmes, es que el titulo era más avanzado como para que él lo estuviese leyendo.

– ¿Y tú?

– ¿Yo?

– Holmes…–Negaba varias veces con la cabeza y el rubio con más delicadeza se fue acercando al niño, de cabellera negra como la noche y de piel blanca como un fantasma. – ¿Cómo te llamas?

– Bueno… Me llaman Thomas… Pero no me gusta ese nombre.

– ¿Ah no? –Ladeo la cabeza el rubio. – ¿Qué nombre te gusta?

– No lo sé… –Bajó un poco los hombros, por un segundo, para John, el pequeño niño se le había figurado mucho a Holmes, por lo que sonrió tiernamente.

– Tienes… Cara de Dylan. ¿Te gusta Dylan?

– Dylan… Sí, es un nombre bonito. Pero para tenerlo, tendrían que adoptarme… Y bueno, las parejas por lo general vienen por bebés… Recién nacidos.

– En realidad ese era nuestro plan. – Decía el moreno, pauso un poco pero se inclino un poco hacia ellos, había visto esa chispa que ya tenía Watson por el niño. Oh, como le encantaba ver esa chispa en los ojos de su doctor cuando algo le agradaba con demasía. – Pero mi pareja, creo que le gustaría más un niño maduro, inteligente, y que sepa valerse por sí mismo. Verás, él es demasiado… Como decirlo.

– Modere sus palabras Holmes. Moderase.

– Ya, bien. – Soltaba una sonrisa y volvía al niño– Es muy exigente. Eso es. Y yo, pues, soy bastante distraído… Si tuviésemos un bebé, creo que ambos nos haríamos un revoltijo. Así que, ¿Qué te parece si te unes a nuestra familia?

– ¿Una… Familia de dos chicos?

– Sí, claro, ¿Tiene algo de malo?

– No, es… Diferente. – Sonrió feliz, podría presumir de eso durante mucho tiempo, se notaba que esos hombres eran extremadamente familiares y al mismo tiempo demasiado inteligentes. – Lo diferente es bueno. ¿No?

– Claro que sí. – Se erguía y se daba media vuelta. – Entonces, Watson…. Decidido.

– Iré a hacer el papeleo con Mary. – Removió un poco el cabello del niño y se levantó de la cama. Para ir en busca de la rubia. Al moreno, como celoso posesivo, no le gustó nada la idea de que la Ex esposa del hombre de su vida tuviese que hacer el papeleo a solas con el rubio. Pero decidió ignorarlo y se sentó con el niño para discutir más cosas.

Habían llegado ya a Baker Street. Era para Dylan, ya una casa gigante, Había 2 cuartos, una gran sala, un comedor, una cocina y una ama de llaves. La señora Hudson, y una mascota, un perro llamado Gladstone.

Era, tan extraño estar allí, tan cálido para su pequeño corazón. Tímido siguió a la pareja que iba de la mano por la casa, para ir a mostrarle su nueva habitación. Era bonita, y vieja. Había aun algunas cosas como de médico en ella, y la cama era muy grande y amplia.

– Lo siento, ya te compraremos cosas que te gusten. Este era mi cuarto, pero ahora me mudé con Holmes.

– Oh, sí está bien, señor Watson… Esta muy bonita. – Dejó la pequeña maleta que traía no más que 4 cambios de ropa, más libros, calcetines y en su mano derecha, un pequeño osito al que llamaba Edward. – ¿Son ricos?

– ¿Qué? – Holmes, no tardó en soltar una carcajada y negó. – Soy un detective. Un Detective consultor, el único y el mejor del mundo. Y él, es un doctor. Del ejército, y el mejor de todos.

– Oh, vamos, no soy el, mejor.

– Cállate Watson.

– Eres imposible. – Ambos se miraron y se sonrieron, para darse un pequeño beso.

Era tan extraño ver a dos hombres darse un beso. Siempre que iban parejas a adoptar niños, era una mujer y un hombre, pero nadie despedía más amor que ellos dos, y el sonrió ante ese gesto. Era demasiado cómodo y familiar. Le gustaría mucho.

Poco a poco sacó la cara del agua, dejando que las hebras de su cabello colgaran por su cuello, abrió los ojos y allí estaba en el umbral de su puerta, aquel pelirrojo que tanto amaba, se sentó en la tina y le alzó las manos para invitarlo a la tina, este se desnudó rápidamente y se fue metiendo en la tina, abrazándolo con cariño.

– Te veías pensativo… ¿Qué tienes?

– Nada. Estaba pensando.

– Típico... En eso te pareces mucho a tu padre.

– Y es de lo que más me enorgullezco.

Y se quedaron un rato más dentro de la tina, de todas formas, aún tenían casi 4 horas para que la fiesta comenzara.


	2. Chapter 2

Se estaba vistiendo, frente al espejo, acomodando ese cabello rebelde que había "Heredado" de su padre, su padre adoptivo, pero que de corazón era la persona que más quería en todo el mundo. Aquel que le había enseñado todo lo que sabía, y todo por lo que ahora era un gran Químico Ingeniero ahora.

Se abrió la puerta por detrás una hermosa rubia de ojos azules, entraba cerrando por detrás y riendo hacia él, para luego acercarse y abrazarlo por la espalda, recargándose en su hombro con cuidado y mirando directo al espejo. El con una tierna sonrisa le tomo de las manos entrelazando con cuidad los dedos.

– Dicen que el novio no puede ver al otro novio, es de mala suerte. Pero sí la mejor amiga, ¿No?

– Claro que sí Alice. – Se reía un poco para dejar salir un pequeño suspiro y recargar su cabeza en la de ella. – De verdad… Yo hubiera…

– Shh… Dylan. –Cerraba los ojos, mordiéndose el labio inferior. – No digas nada, o me volverás a hacer llorar y tendré que huir nuevamente como hace años.

– Bueno, pero a final de cuentas regresaste el año siguiente. – Dejó salir una risa.

–Sí ya, Gracias a mí, ahora tú y John tienen una gran relación.

– No digas eso…

– Oh vamos… Si no hubiera sido por el despecho tu…

– Alice, Por favor. No digas eso. En serio, lo que tuvimos… Significó mucho para mí.

– Oh Dylan, siempre… Tan mentiroso. – Se reía y en la pequeña radio que acompañaba al joven que tan nervioso por la boda estaba, la había encendido para poder apaciguar todo. – Jajá mira… Nothing in my way... ¿Recuerdas?

– ¿Cómo olvidarlo?

Y sin querer ambos se sumergieron en ese pequeño recuerdo.

Había pasado un año desde que él le había roto el corazón a ella, y simplemente se había negado a volver a viajar de Estados Unidos a Inglaterra, más por "causas del destino" a la escuela de Arte donde había aspirado, había sido la primera en reconocer que tenía talento y que la enviarían de intercambio, exactamente a Londres.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que se volvieran a encontrar, sin embargo, en esos momentos Dylan ya estaba formalmente con John, y en momentos que ella los veía juntos, simplemente se iba de allí. Así fuera la biblioteca, los restaurantes, o hasta el Cine. Simplemente no podía verlo, le dolía.

De pequeña la había "Salvado" ayudando a que su padre, Gregory House, junto a Sherlock Holmes ayudaran a que se curara de una enfermedad que le estaba provocando la muerte. Tanto ella como su papá James Wilson, les estaban enteramente agradecidos.

Pero en esas semanas de estar juntos ella había formado un gran vínculo con el niño, y sin querer, se había enamorado. Un amor inocente, de esos platónicos que sin querer al final terminan doliendo hasta el alma cuando son no correspondidos.

Una noche, mientras estaba cenando con un amigo en uno de los restaurantes cerca del Big Ben, ya que le encantaba la vista que había allí. Simplemente vio a lo lejos como Dylan y John se habían peleado, se gritaban en la calle, o más bien, Dylan le estaba gritando a John, y este sin decir más le había dado la espalda y se había retirado de allí.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, se levantó sin decir nada a su pobre amigo y caminó, rápido. Caminó con miedo. Caminó con el corazón acelerado y se acercó a él.

– Dyl… Dylan… – Y entonces el levantó la cabeza, Estaba llorando. Ella lo sabía, habían terminado y no de una buena manera. Entonces, la abrazó.

Escuchaba un "Lo siento, Lo siento tanto. Te extrañé… Oh Alice, en verdad, lo lamento". Cada palabra le dolía hasta el alma, todo le taladreaba con cada sentido, pero simplemente se había limitado a sonreír, a animarlo. Era su mejor amigo después de todo, y a pesar de todo, no quería que el estuviera como ella hacía un año. Llorando cada noche al recordar lo que pudo ser.

5 meses pasaron del rompimiento y ella lo acompañaba de su Universidad que no estaba lejos de la propia, hasta su casa, pasando a comer. Pronto comenzaron a tener lo que no habían pensado, o parte de ella, jamás pasaría.

Entonces una noche, viendo una recopilación de "Walking Dead" Simplemente él la besó. No supo cómo reaccionar, al principio estaba asustada, después fue relajando sus músculos, y al final, terminó correspondiendo.

Ya tenían meses saliendo, casi ya cumplían el año, cuando de pronto John había comenzado a buscar a Dylan de nuevo.

Una vez más, Dylan no sabía que hacer. Todo el tiempo que había pasado con Alice, no había tenido los problemas que con John, pero con Alice, no podía divertirse como lo hacía con John.

Eran diferentes personas y diferentes sentimientos.

Ella entró a la habitación una noche, cuando habían decidido mudarse juntos al apartamento que ella tenía en Londres mientras su estancia fuese en la universidad.

– ¿Dylan? –Lo encontró recostado en la cama boca abajo, sabía de lo que se trataba. Suspiró con temor, pero lo amaba, y eso no cambiaría jamás. – Eres mi mejor amigo, tonto… – Se sentó a su lado, poniéndole la mano en la espalda. – Dylan… Te amo.

Se volteó para verla, con los ojos bien abiertos, sin saber como reaccionar. Eso jamás se lo habían dicho en toda la relación, en verdad, el no sabía como reaccionar.

– Y-Yo.. Ah…

– Idiota, no te estoy diciendo esto para que me respondas. – Soltaba una risa, que por dentro, no sabía que era en verdad. Risa de tristeza o risa de ironía. – Te estoy diciendo esto, para que te pongas la ropa y te vayas con John.

– ¿Q-Que?...

– En verdad, Te amo, Dylan. Pero, no voy a tenerte, simplemente para yo amarte y tu amar a otro. – Pasó lentamente su mano por el cabello del chico, este cerró los ojos y suspiró. Le gustaba cuando esas suaves manos, de la mujer más hermosa del mundo, le tocaban así.

– Alice… –Le tomo la mano y la acercó a su cuerpo para poder quedar encima de ella, besando sus labios. Esta solo cerró los ojos dejándose llevar. Pero segundos después regreso a la realidad. No podía dejarlo hacer eso. No podía, esto la destruiría mas.

– N-No.. Dylan… Espera…

– ¿Qué?... Por que? – Dijo en tono de berrinche un poco.

– Vete…

– P-Pero…

– Vete.

– Alice…

– Si no te vas, te llevo yo.

Y simplemente se quitó encima de ella, la miró unos segundos más. De verdad era hermosa. Le acarició el rostro y se fue a cambiar, saliendo de allí a toda prisa.

Al llegar a la casa de John, bueno… Se reconciliaron como jamás se habían reconciliado, descargando lo que no habían descargado hacia casi un año. Gritos, Enojo, Tristeza y al ultimo amor incondicional.

Toc, toc, toc.

La puerta sonó y los sacó de sus pensamientos.

– ¿Dyly? – Se asomó el moreno, su padre, que ya ni tan moreno pues más canas plateadas adornaban su cabeza. La rubia soltó con cuidado al chico y le sonrió a Holmes. – Oh, aquí estabas, tu padre esta histérico buscándote.

– Oh, lo siento, gracias por avisarme señor Holmes. – Volteó a ver una vez mas a ese ser que siempre amaría incondicionalmente y le besó la mejilla, mirándolo con ternura y autentico amor. – Mucha suerte, Dyl. – Se reia y salía de allí.

– ¿Fue así de difícil padre?

– Ni te imaginas hijo. – Le sonrió u poco y asintió. – Ya es hora.

La banda comenzó a sonar, cuando todos se reunían en el patio de la mansión de Mycroft, pues todo ya estaba arreglado allí. Flores, música y demás. Su prometido ya estaba esperando en el altar, en todas las sillas había invitados, desde amigos del orfanato, de la escuela, universidad y en primera fila su familia, miraba allí a sus padres, y a su hermana a quién más quería en todo el mundo, ella simplemente lo miraba emocionada de la mano con la rubia que había sido también uno de sus amores, al final, Alice había encontrado el amor en alguien más, alguien que se lo podía dar.

Firmaron los papeles de matrimonio, mirándose uno al otro, sonriendo como nunca y dando ese beso que sellaría el pacto de amor eterno que se tenían.

Aplausos por doquier y una gran fiesta después de la ceremonia.

La noche de bodas fue sencillamente hermosa. Tenían una reservación en uno de los mejores hoteles que había podido encontrar. Velas por doquier y muchas rosas alrededor. El pelirrojo lo sentó lentamente en la cama mientras se iba retirando la playera blanca y echándola al piso.

Comenzaron los besos, las caricias y entonces, así, consumaron su amor, en la habitación de amor. Dando así fin al mejor día de su vida. Aquel día donde unía su vida a su mejor amigo de toda la vida.


End file.
